


You're Just Not the Girl For Me

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Stacy's Dad AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Smut, louis is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is dating Stacy and is perfectlu content until he meets her drop dead gorgeous dad Louis. Lucky for Harry, luck seems to be on his side.</p><p>Alternate title: Stacy's Dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just Not the Girl For Me

Harry  knew  why he'd gotten together with Stacy. She was really into him and he liked her well enough. What the hell, he figured, having a girlfriend wasn't the worst thing in the world.

  


They had been dating for three months when Stacy introduced Harry to her dad, Louis. Her parents were divorced; she went to her mum Eleanor's house on the weekends.

  


What Stacy failed to mention, however, was how fucking attractive her dad was. She knew about and accepted Harry's bisexuality, but this was something else. Louis must've been a sex god. Even better, he and Louis got along really well, which embarrassed Stacy for some reason. Every time Harry came over, she had to drag him away from the kitchen and away from Louis upstairs so they could fool around. The problem was, Harry couldn't get Louis out of his head.

  


He figured the problem became a full blown issue when he started jacking off to Louis. Thinking of Louis was better than thinking of Stacy or even watching porn. He'd never come better, fucked up as it was.

  


One rainy Friday night, Harry was on his way to Stacy's house. As much as his journey was motivated by having a chance to see Louis, he geniunely liked hanging out with Stacy. He knocked on the door and was recieved by the object of his affections. 

  


"Stacy's not here, mate," Louis said. "She's at her mum's."

  


Harry blushed. "Sorry, I forgot." That much was true.

  


"S'okay. Come in, I'll make you some tea for your troubles."

  


"Thanks Louis." The kitchen was silent as Louis made the drinks. He made some small talk and asked Harry about school and uni. "School's okay," Harry said. "I'm going to uni at the University of Manchester in the fall."

  


"Do you know what you want to study?" Louis asked.

  


Harry shook his head. "Not a clue."

  


"That's alright; you're eighteen, you've got your whole life ahead of ya."

  


"Yeah, I guess." Harry forced himself to make eye contact with Louis. He could feel an energy radiating from him, but he didn't know what to call it.

  


"Harry," Louis said slowly, "would it be okay if I kissed you right now?"

  


Harry nearly choked on his tea. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that."

  


"Should I take that as a yes?"

  


"Absolutely." Louis leaned in and kissed Harry like he was fragile, as if he was made of porcelain and Louis was afriad he'd break him. Without thinking, Harry let out the smallest moan. "Lou."

  


"Wanna take this upstairs, sweetheart?"

  


Harry nodded eagerly. "Fuck yeah." They stumbled up the stairs to Louis' room, not wanting to break the kiss. Louis laid Harry down on the bed and grinded on him.

  


"I bet you're so big, Harry. Bet you've never been fucked by a man before."

  


"No," Harry squeaked.

  


"There's a first time for everything, baby, and tonight you're gonna be wrapped around my cock." Harry's semi had become a full fledged hard on. "Wanna strip for me, babe?" Louis asked.

  


"Yeah," Harry whispered. He took off his white t shirt and jeans, leaving him only in his briefs.

  


"I was right; you're so big, babe," Louis purred into his ear. "Can't wait to have it in my mouth."

  


Harry's head was spinning. "Just fuck me Lou. I want it so bad."

  


"Whatever you want, babe." Louis took off Harry's briefs, letting his large cock loose. The tip was flushed red and a drop of precome threatened to spill. "I'm so ready to be inside you." Louis undressed himself and got a box of condoms and a bottle of lube from his nightstand. "I'm gonna stretch you out first, okay?"

  


Harry nodded. "Okay."

  


Louis pushed the first finger inside of Harry. It was different than when he fingered himself, but it still felt good. It felt even better when Louis pushed a second finger in. By the time the third finger entered Harry, he was already spacing out. Noticing this, Louis withdrew from him.

  


"Ready for my cock, honey?"

  


"Yes." Louis pushed himself inside Harry slowly until his hips met Harry's ass. He pumped into Harry rhythmically, earning moans and grunts from the boy. 

  


"Lou, faster," Harry moaned. His whole body had nearly shut down. All he could think about was louislouislouis. 

  


"Sure thing, angel." Louis slammed into Harry mercilessly. Skin was slapping against skin and Harry's moans were high pitched and needy.

  


"Fuck! Oh my god, Louis! Fuck me, fuck me, shit!" Harry's vision went black as he came all over his stomach.

  


"Fuck, baby." Louis thrusted into Harry a few more times before coming inside him. He pulled out of the boy and wrapped his arms around him.

  


"I've never felt this way about anyone," Louis confessed. "I don't know if it's love, but my feelings run so deep for you, Harry. I want you to know that."

  


"God, I thought it was only lust, Lou, but it's more than that. I feel the way you feel about me."

  


Louis grinned, his eyes crinkling. "Really?"

  


Harry kissed his forehead. "Really."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
